


Next Wilbur

by acenetical



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, i still dont know how to do these lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acenetical/pseuds/acenetical
Summary: “As long as I can’t become the next Schlatt. You can’t become the next Wilbur.”
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	Next Wilbur

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on my phone at 12am so format might be scuffed  
> this is cool probably lmao
> 
> ok I fixed it its not shit anymore lmao 
> 
> TW for vomiting n shit

“As long as I can’t become the next Schlatt. You can’t become the next Wilbur.”

Tommy thought about that line over and over throughout the months he spent alone. No one for company except Dream, and occasionally others. But they only came out of pity, to come and laugh at the stupid homeless child who got himself exiled. Nobody came because they missed him or anything. They just came to give him pity shit, maybe get praised for being just so nice to him.  
He heard the otherworldly sounds of the nether portal, and footsteps approach his tent. He knew it was Dream, he was the only one who didn’t call out to him the second they stepped into the overworld. Tommy knew what was to come as soon as Dream reached the doorway of Tommy’s tent. He took the few pieces of armor he had on and dumped them in a pile with his iron sword Dream had given him last night. He had quickly given up on trying to keep his stuff from Dream when he was here, the only thing he never let Dream know he had were his discs. He knew Dream would immediately make Tommy give them up-- probably for the last time.  
Tommy silently kicked his stuff towards Dream as soon as he was in his line of sight, not feeling like standing up to watch him blow it up again.  
“Oh no no it’s fine. You can keep your stuff today. Today’s special!” Dream picked up Tommy’s dented helmet and plopped it on his head. “Put the rest of your armor back on and meet me outside soon! I have a surprise for you!” Dream ran out of the tent and back through the nether portal, seemingly to prepare whatever he had brought Tommy.  
Tommy was relieved at the prospect of keeping a set of armor for more than a day but was concerned at the ‘surprise’ Dream had for him. Knowing Dream, it was probably nothing good. He sighed and pulled his chest plate over his head, strapping the one leather boot he had onto his foot. He stood outside the tent, looking up at the messily scrawled word in ink above the entrance. ‘Tnent’ One of few almost good experiences he’s had here.  
“I’m back Tommy! I brought you a gift!” Dream came running out of the portal with a small box in his hand. Around the size of two of Wilburs books. He missed Wil’s library. Even if it smelled like literal shit and piss.  
“Here, here, open it!” Dream was practically bouncing on his heels with excitement. Tommy took the box and turned it around in his hands, examining the packaging. ‘From Dream <3” was written in large print across the lid, and a few smudges of slime kept the box from opening, but easy to open if you wanted to. Tommy didn’t particularly want to see what was inside, but he opened it anyway. Some kind of death trap would be better than rotting away here.  
He opened the box to see the last thing he would’ve expected to see in there. A white smiley face mask, identical to Dream’s. Tommy didn’t like looking at it.  
“Isn’t it cool?! I found it in the stronghold I was exploring the other day. That’s why I wasn’t here yesterday- sorry about that.” Dream seemed so genuine about the gift, despite the thought of wearing it making Tommy want to puke. “Try it on!”  
So it wasn’t just so Dream could remind Tommy of his cold presence no matter where he was. It was actually meant for him to wear. Tommy looked at the mask again, the familiar face almost taunting him. He picked the mask up and dropped the box to the floor. He flipped the mask over, a red ribbon connected to either side of the mask, meant to be tied to keep it attached to his head.  
“Cmon!” Dream was very clearly excited about the mask. Dream being excited could either be a good thing or the absolute worst thing. Tommy decided to test his luck and tied the ribbon around his head.  
The second he let go of the knot he had made he felt ten times more nauseous than when he was looking at the mask in his hands. He covered his mouth with his hands, knocking the mask off, and immediately vomited on the ground.  
“Oh fuck- I forgot to mention it makes you nauseous when you put it on. I didn’t think you’d throw up though.” Dream picked the mask off the floor, careful to make sure nothing was on it, and played with it in his hands until Tommy stood back up, looking even more horrible than he did before. “Here! Put it back on.” Dream shoved the mask back in Tommy’s hands. “Promise you won't throw up this time.” Tommy looked skeptical but untied and retied the mask around his head once again. Like Dream said, he wasn’t nauseous this time, but it was still a very weird feeling. He knew the weird material should completely obscure his vision, but he could see completely fine- better even. And he felt better too. A scrape he had on his knee, which was stinging earlier, felt completely painless now.  
Tommy looked up at Dream with a quizzical look, that Dream somehow could see behind the mask.  
“So it worked! Great! You’re just like me now Tommy!” Dream grabbed Tommy by his shoulders and gave him a somehow even more exciting look. This was the most emotion Tommy had seen out of the man since the first few days of the server. “Tommy! Aren’t you excited?!” Tommy shook his thoughts and paid his attention back towards what Dream was saying.  
“Were you paying attention?” Tommy shakes his head, no. “You can go back to L’manburg now with the mask!” L’manburg. Tommy’s eyes lit up with a spark of hope for a few wonderful moments until he was brought back to reality. Nobody back home liked him. They all hated him, didn’t they? Or they would’ve visited him. Only Dream had visited him since he left. Tommy shakes his head again.  
“You don’t want to go back? Hmm. Figures. I wouldn’t want to either. If I were you.” An uncomfortable silence filled the air. “Do you hate them?” Tommy thought about it for a few long minutes. Tubbo surely hated him, and Tommy hated him right back. He didn’t quite hate Ranboo, and he knew Ranboo didn’t hate him. But everyone else, he wasn’t sure. He decided he hated everyone except Ranboo. Tommy nodded.  
“Do you want them gone?” This was a much harder question. He didn’t want Quackity or Fundy gone forever. They hadn’t exactly done anything wrong besides not come with him. He definitely didn’t want Ranboo gone. He was the closest thing to a friend he had besides Dream. But Tubbo… Tubbo had exiled him. Tubbo hated him. Tommy didn’t want them gone. But he couldn’t control the word that slipped out of his mouth.  
“Tubbo…” Dream nodded. That was all he needed. He grabbed Tommy’s hand and before Tommy could register what was happening, they were in L’manburg, Dream pointing a crossbow at Tubbo’s skull, while Tommy stood and watched. Nobody was around, Tubbo was alone. No one would know who did it. Dream could shoot now and no one would be the wiser.  
A sickening thunk rang out in the far too large office.  
They disappeared back into the nether.  
They came back a week later.  
Tommy never returned to L‘manburg.  
They never found the murder weapon.  
They never found the murderer.  
L’manburg was rigged with TNT a week later.  
L’manburg was gone a day after that.  
Tommy never became the next Wilbur.  
Tommy became the next Dream.o


End file.
